Heal Me
by 18Madison81
Summary: Everyone is going through their daily routines in the Vongola Mansion. Hibari and Chrome have a mutual relationship. He can deal with her cooking in the morning, and she can deal with him. Both of them seem dense with their feelings of one another, until something happens in the kitchen...[Lengthy oneshot!]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I ever did, the story would have a lot more romance…**

* * *

It was a regular morning in the luxurious and exquisite Vongola Mansion. Everyone was still sleeping from the extensive meeting last night, courteous of Boss, who called everyone in last minute of the day. Chrome and Hibari were the only ones wide awake, no surprise there. Hibari would wake up earlier than everyone else and sit down on the _same_ couch in the _same_ lounge room and enjoy the peace and serenity he received only every early morning.

He tried doing the same thing in the afternoon, but that was the family's busiest hour. Maids desperately getting things in order and running back and forth was annoying enough. Hayato's and Takeshi's constant arguing in the nearest room (Well, mostly Hayato's). Nighttime would be the time when he was working, so it was clearly out of the picture. Early mornings were the only times when no one would disturb his silence, except for _one person_. Despite the fact that it has already been 10 years later and Hibari should be old enough to get _used to _large groups, he still hated them. But unlike now, the best he could do would be to ignore it without going on a rampage. No matter how _irritating _it was.

Usually, Chrome would wake up to cook breakfast for herself, not that Kyoko and Haru were unable to do it, she didn't want to burden them by making them wake up early to cook for her, it was rude and unreasonable. Whenever she was in the midst of cooking, she would find Hibari sleeping on the couch like he usually does on Namimori Middle School's roof. Chrome ignored his presence and carried along her duties for the entire day.

The next day, she saw Hibari again, in the same couch. He was awake this time, sitting in a way like he was meditating. Once again, curiosity got a hold of her and she quietly came up to him. Hibari quickly shot his eyes open and glared at the young female. Chrome felt intimidated but stood frozen in her spot, "U-Um. Would you like something to drink, Kumo-san?"

He continued to glare for several seconds and turned away. Seeing him reject her offer, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Tea. Green tea," he answered. She nodded in agreement and walked up to a cabinet.

Chrome opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a small box of green tea leaves. She let the stove heat up while she poured water in the pot. Placing the pot on top of the heated stove, Chrome made her way to the counter and chopped some onions for her breakfast. Several minutes passed and the water was boiled up to the near rim of the pot, she poured the water over a considerate amount of leaves in a tea strainer above a mug, waited several minutes for the leaves to seep in, removed the leaves, and made her way back to Hibari.

Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing. _Why am I suddenly approaching him now? It's not like we ever do talk, nonetheless offer him a drink. _Chrome wondered but immediately let go of the thought.

"Here you go, Kumo-san." She calmly placed the mug onto a nearby table.

"Hn," was all he ever said.

Chrome then turned her heel on her spot and proceeded in the kitchen.

It had been more of daily routine they did every now and then. Wake up in the morning, Chrome offers to make Hibari green tea, Hibari accepts, Chrome makes breakfast, both go through the rest of the day, sleep, repeat. The routine had gone so long that Chrome didn't even have to ask him anymore, she just did it out of her own free will.

Not only did this little routine bring them _slightly _closer, but it made both of them spark decent conversations to one another. Hibari would ask questions about her, and Chrome would do the same.

It was one morning when Chrome was earlier than usual. Not that it affected her at all, she just wanted a head start for the day. She had already made tea for Hibari, and was already in the midst of cooking. Chrome was currently chopping the garlic and onions but stopped to check on the soup that was boiling on the stove. Opening the top of the pot and inspected it, she decided that it was time to fry the garlic and onions.

Chrome took out a medium sized pan and poured a reasonable amount of vegetable oil and waited for it to heat up. When it was hot enough, she placed the chopped foods in the frying pan and started mixing it. Sizzling noises filled the silence. It didn't bother Hibari as much as Hayato's screaming so he made no fuss to move to another place. That was when he heard a scream from Chrome and metal noisily impacting the ground in a forced manner.

He flicked his eyes open from his meditation and looked toward the kitchen, where Chrome lay leaning on the counter, on the ground, eyeing the large blaze on fire in front of her, the size big enough to set the mansion on fire. Right beside her laid a metal spatula.

Hibari acted quickly. He removed his black blazer and ran toward the fire where he would get the least burned. Shielding himself with the blazer, he covered the fire and applied pressure to the fire. He heard Chrome coughing behind him, but remained in his spot.

"Here, L-Let me help you-"

"Stay back!" he yelled.

The skylark only covered the fire, unsure of what to do next. Applying pressure made it smaller but in the matter of seconds, it would pop up again, even bigger than before. This kept going on for about twenty seconds. Hibari was already irritated and annoyed. _Why the hell won't it get smaller? _He muttered in his head. It was time to change tactics, and _fast._

Hibari heard Chrome behind him filling another pot with water. She turned back to him and gestured that she was going to pour water to take it out. _What the hell is she doing?_

"Don't." The skylark commanded.

Chrome blinked, not understanding, "but-"

"Pouring water on top of a grease fire makes it bigger, herbivore, so don't."

"O-Oh," she left the water to reside onto the counter, now clueless. "M-Maybe if I get a blanket." Chrome quickly ran back to her room.

_Shit. _Hibari swore as a flare nearly attacked his face. Now he was getting _really _annoyed. Seconds later he found Chrome running back with a purple blanket in hand.

"Here, I-"

He took the blanket forcefully and slammed it onto the stove carelessly. It was rude, but the fire had gotten smaller. He did the same thing repeatedly. Soon enough, the fire was gradually shrinking. It was small enough for him to see the stove switch, it was right in front of the grills, and right above the oven. He reached the switch and turned it off. He removed the pan on the stove (using his blazer an oven mitt) and placed it into the sink.

The fire was gone, unfortunately, it left quite a mess. Hibari turned to Chrome, who stood helplessly beside the counter. Examining her body and clearly making her uncomfortable, he spotted a large burn just above her right forearm. Wasting no time, he gripped the forearm and dragged her to the larger sink. Chrome winced at the sudden pressure. Seeing that, he loosened his grip almost immediately. Then, he placed her arm underneath the kitchen sink and let it cool down with cold, running water.

"H-Hibari, I-"

"How?"

She blinked in confusion, "U-Um?"

The skylark turned to her; steel, sharp gray eyes glaring into her soft and expressive violet one. "How did the fire get big?" his tone intimidating as ever.

She mumbled quietly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. "I-I poured water onto it when the fire was still small..."

Hibari sighed. "You're hopeless." He continued to support her burned forearm as the water ran over it. He left her elbow resting on the sink while he left the kitchen. Minutes after, he returned with a box of medical supplies. Taking out a roll of bandages and some type of jar, he made his way back to her. He grabbed her wrist and started applying ointment over the wound. Chrome then realized that he was helping her. _The _Hibari Kyoya was _helping _her. Either he was just being genuinely _nice _or the burn was getting into her head.

"Kumo-san, you don't have to... I can do it myself," she ushered, tugging her arm away from him.

He groped her wrist even tighter, preventing her to move away from him. This shocked her. _Why was he taking care of her? _

"Would you prefer to wrap that wound in bandages yourself with one arm?"

Chrome blinked in response. "N-No. Please continue."

And he did.

Minutes passed and he was almost done. Chrome realized earlier that they were really close, head and head several inches apart. They had gotten this close when Hibari was getting irritated of the fact that he had to continuously bend over to wrap her forearm in bandages.

Well, he couldn't blame her, Chrome hadn't grown as much as he did. Over the past 10 years he had grown almost a foot in height. As for her, she had only grown merely several inches. Although that didn't change the fact that he was getting annoyed of constantly bending down to help her. Soon enough, he roughly grabbed her waist and lifted her body on the counter. Thus, she was high enough to see him face to face.

She studied his broad and mature features. The illusionist had never seen him this close before. He had very handsome features, not that she cared . . . did she? She stared at his most attractive features. His cold silver eyes, jet black hair, defined face... Chrome stopped thinking about him. What has gotten into her? Before she knew it, her habit of blushing had returned. Multiple shades of red and pink enveloped her cheeks.

_N-No! Kumo-san doesn't have any romantic feelings for me... H-He's merely helping me with my wound... _She pushed the useless thoughts away quickly, but the blush remained intact on her face.

Hibari continued wrapping the forearm gently. He already knew that she was staring at him. The skylark smirked in his mind. He could easily tell that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry for your jacket, Kumo-san."

He didn't answer. Instead, he eyed her purple blanket near him. It was partly dirtly from the fire, sprawled on the ground carelessly like it was forgotten.

"Your blanket too," he looked up to gaze at her lone eye.

"A-Ah, yes." She looked down immediately, unsure of what to do.

He was so close. Surely he should have looked away by now but he didn't. His eyes remained eyeing her face, like he was staring into her soul. Sure enough, the illusionest didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable when he was looking at her.

Chrome continued to look down, trying her best not to look at him in the eye, no matter how _tempting _it was. She started to get intimidated, for that it had been about a minute and he was _still _looking at her. Her heart was beating faster by the second. She was absolutely positive that he was able to hear the own beating of her heart. The nerves were getting the better of her, she _tried _to pull away. Though, unfortunately for her, his grip on her wrist hadn't moved one inch. Curse her lack of strength.

Chrome took a deep breath to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

Bad move.

She caught a whiff of the most intoxicating scent she had ever endured.

_Hibari. _

His scent consisted of his daily cologne- she couldn't quite put her finger to it, 'was that _peppermint_?' She wondered.

Hibari was in the same position as Chrome, but her scent was stronger and more feminine. She smelled of lilacs and lavender, it drove his male instincts crazy. For Hibari, it was truly challenging for him to contain his desires, probably more challenging than fighting with a worthy opponent. _God_, he _really wanted to bite her to death right now_.

Luckily; However, _unfortunately_, he ripped his gaze from hers and continued to finish off with the cast. A minute later he was done.

Hibari grasped Chrome's waist and easily lifted her up and removed her from the island counter.

"Th-Thank you, Kumo-san…"

"Hn."

Seeing this, Chrome dejectedly slumped down because she had gotten her hopes up for nothing. She wanted to admit it- secretly, she had a crush on him. He was incredibly handsome, he was a professional of what he did, and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. _Unlike me…_ she thought.

Chrome respectively bowed down to him again in thanks, turned away, and started walking towards the nearest bathroom to wash up. Until…

"Wait." Hibari said while tightly gripping her right wrist.

He gently tugged her arm and crashed his lips to hers.

Chrome was shocked, this was happening too fast. _Hi-Hibari?! _It wasn't long that her pale doll-like face changed into a madly blushing red one. Chrome was definitely confused, but for the Skylark, he was clearly enjoying it. Then he too was shocked when Chrome willingly kissed back. Seconds later she started feeling woozy, the young woman pulled away from him immediately, gasping for air. Hibari smirked.

"Surprised?" the Sylark asked with his voice deeper than usual.

Chrome didn't answer, she stood motionless… covering her mouth… still blushing madly.

Hibari's smirk was gone. He wanted an answer from her. So he started nearing her face with his once more as if he was going to kiss her again- this startled her.

"K-K-Kumo-san!"

"Hn?"

Chrome fidgeted with her fingers. She was curious, "Wh-Why did you kiss me?" Her eye trying her best to ignore his gaze.

He replied simply, "Easy. You interest me."

"Wh-"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips managed to encounter hers once again.

"I like you," and with that he swiftly walked away, leaving the confused girl in thoughts.

_Wh…WHAT?_

* * *

_Hibari! So blunt! xD_

_Well then… I guess that goes for my oneshot! To be honest, this is the first fanfiction I have ever finished! :D Not started… but finished! I've started so many stories but I'm always too lazy to finish them so… Congratulations to me!_

_*Balloons, confetti and fanfare*_

_Anyways, I'm not so sure about the POV though… I'm not so good when writing in Third Person. Hopefully you guys could understand the story… Hopefully…_

_Feel free to give me some constructive criticism as well! I can't get better in writing when I'm prone of my mistakes and no one tells me about it._

_I do feel that the introduction was too long and the ending was rushed… ): My apologies fellow readers._

_**Now… See that button down there?**_

_**PUSH THE BUTTON.**_

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
